


Miraculous Dungeons

by bumblebeug (Madsmadsmads)



Series: Luktober 2019 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU with Dungeons and Dragons, AU with Elder Scrolls, F/M, Family tension, Fluff, Luktober 2019, Luktober Prompt Horns, Romance, Tiefling!Luka, Tumblr Prompt, half bosmer-elf! Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsmadsmads/pseuds/bumblebeug
Summary: Half Human/Half-Bosmer Elf Marinette is dismayed to learn that she has grown a pair of horns and has a heart to heart with Tiefling Luka





	Miraculous Dungeons

**Author's Note:**

> Luktober Day 17: Horns. I’m not an expert on D&D or Elder Scrolls so you’ll have to forgive any inaccuracies. The story takes place with Luka, a Tiefling, comforting Marinette, a half-Bosmer half-human, who is upset over growing a pair of horns. Lukanette D&D AU fluff

Gingerly, Luka touched still fuzzy protrusions on Marinette’s head. 

“You’re like a baby deer.” Luka said softly. 

Marinette jerked her head away from Luka’s touch and whined, “Lu-ka, that’s not funny!”

“Hey,” Luka lowered his hand, “I’m sorry, I’m just so excited for you!” 

Marinette touched her budding horns and wrinkled her nose, “Because now I have to deal with horns?”

Luka winked, “We can’t all be those willowy, lofty elves. Besides, horns are the best. Just look at mine.”

He flicked his long blue hair over his shoulder and turned his head from side to side to showcase his own long curving horns. Marinette flicked a handful of seeds at his head. 

“C’mon, all tieflings have horns.”

“Yes, all us tielfings have horns, and tails. Obviously, we all look nearly identical and only our voices are unique to us.” Luka sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes, “I think that you should be proud that you have inherited your mother’s horns. Don’t tell me you just wanted to look like a short human your whole life.”

Marinette shoulders slumped as she sighed, “That’s just the thing. It was a big deal when my Dad decided to marry a Bosmer elf – he estranged the whole family.” 

She wrung her hands together, “Everyone only recently started to get along, probably because I was human-passing, but now that my horns have come in, I’m not sure that peace will last.” 

Hesitantly, Luka laid a hand on her shoulder. Sure, he had to deal with mistrust every day over his appearance, but never within his own mixed-bag of a family. Luka wasn’t even sure how to broach such a subject – but he hated seeing Marinette so worried. He brought his hand down to hold her’s,

“Hey. I don’t give a single shit about a family that hasn’t earned your loyalty –if they don’t accept you, know that I always will.” He waggled his eyebrows, “Worst case scenario: they don’t accept you, you dye your hair and call yourself a tiefling; you live with me happily ever after.” 

Marinette burbled out a small laugh and sniffled, squeezing his hand, “And what if they do accept me?”

Luka grinned down at her, “Interesting question…ok, it plays out like this: they accept you, you don’t dye your hair unless you want to, and we live happily ever after.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is unfortunately where it ends, the prompt after this was Zombie and I gave up on the prompt following my frustration with trying to quickly learn French Gun laws. After that, I haven't written anymore Luktober Prompts. However, if there was a prompt that you dearly wanted to see or suggest, please don't hesitate to leave a prompt in the comments or to message me through Tumblr (the name bumblebeug (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bumblebeug) and the icon are the same). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
